


Where doesn’t it hurt?

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birth Control, Clit Rubbing, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: after raccoon city blows up you and Carlos find shelter. You decide to held fix up his injuries but it turns into something less innocent.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Where doesn’t it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> So hi this is this first of maybe Carlos x reader fics...this is my first time writing for him go easy on me.

He flinched when you tried to place the rag over his wound, “it fucking hurts”, he hissed

“Well where doesn’t it hurt?”, you snarked back at him, you were straddling him. Carlos gave you a sly smile, getting a clever idea.

“Here”, he pointed to his forehead, you rolled your eyes before jokingly kissing him lightly on his forehead.

“And here”, he pointed right above his eye, you kissed above his eye.

“Here”, he pointed to his lips, your cheeks turned a red hue, you breathed in before placing a hand on his cheek. You got closer to his face finally pressing your lips against his. You felt Carlos smile as his hand went towards your thigh, he squeezed lightly. You felt a certain hardness press against your core. Your eyes shot open staring directly at Carlos. You glanced awakedly as Carlos broke away from the kiss, he gave a cheeky smile.

“Something wrong?”, he asked teasingly 

“Well you got a um”, your cheeks were ready again, “a little something down there”, well it definitely wasn’t little You looked back towards the door, Carlos knew why. He grabbed your chin making you face him again, he saw the worry in your eyes. 

“They can’t get us here”, he placed a hand to your cheek, “even if they do, I’ll beat their asses”, you laughed slightly.

“I better not have to save your ass again”

“When did you even save me ass?”, you scoffed at him.

“Let’s see I killed a zombie that could have easily killed you in the station”, you put one finger up, “also I took a bite for you in the hospital”, you put a second finger up. 

“You took a bite of food for me?”, he gave a dorky smile.

“No you little ughh”, you took a deep breath in, “you’re a dumbass”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”, he laughed, you gave him a smirk. 

“Well since we’re safe now”, you dragged a finger down his chest, “maybe we could you know”, he dragged you against him, grinding on him, you let out a tiny moan. 

“Not really fair if I’m the only one shirtless”, he said, smirking, you blushed before slowly taking off your shirt. You quickly threw it on the floor. You noticed Carlos gawking at your breasts still confined in your bra.

“Like what you see?”, you teased him slightly before kissing him again. He placed a hand on your back. You placed a hand on his chest. Both of your tongues fighting for dominance, Carlos was the winner of that competition. You didn’t notice Carlos’ other hand getting dangerously close to your bra. You fell for his trap of a kiss as he began to unhook your bra. He succeeded as the only thing keeping your boobs contained was the straps. You didn’t realize until you felt him trying to pull the straps from your shoulders. You made a surprised sound but didn’t protest as you let go of him so he could completely pull it down, he tossed it on the floor. You felt the cool air hit your breasts, you slowly pulled away looking at him. He saw the moonlight hit your shoulders lighting that gnarly bite mark from earlier. You gasped as he pulled you even closer placing your breasts closer to his face. He gave you a smile, he began to hardily suck on your nipple including his teeth. 

_ “Carlos” _ , you moaned at him, you gripped the bed you two were on. You threw your head back letting small jolts of pleasure wash over you. It felt nice and you felt your lips curve into a smile. You let out a gasp as Carlos rolled the other other nipple with his thumb. You mewled at him causing him to laugh slightly. He stopped sucking on your nipple and placed a kiss on your breast sending shivers up your spine from the sensation. If you weren’t needy for him at first you were definitely needy now. You let out a small whimper at him. You realized you were still wearing your leggings, you got an idea and stood up. 

“Is that all we’re going to do?”, he asked jokingly, you gave him a sly smirk as you took off your leggings, Carlos just stared. You slowly removed your panties making sure Carlos saw. You stepped out of them being fully naked. You saw Carlos give a small smirk, you also saw the ever increasing bulge in his pants. 

“So am I the only one who’s going to be naked?”, you joked at him. Carlos immediately stood up and started unbuckling his belt. He unzipped his fly and hurriedly took them off. He was just in his boxers now and you eyed his ever increasing interest in you. You gave him a coy smirk, “are you going to take those off for me”, you said it all innocent and cheekily. He rolled his eyes before he slowly took them off. You noticed the precum spilling from it already. You got closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist.

“And I thought you liked Jill”

“Well I did”, he confessed, you gave him a frown, “but I do like you too”, 

he remembered finding you in that room, shaking nervously and scared to death. He quickly grabbed your wrist, dragging you towards his team's base of operation and hurriedly shoved you into the subway. You just stood by him for some reason. Of course you stubbornly followed him, refusing to stay on the subway car basically a death wish. Yet you stuck with him at the police station and the hospital. Both of you worried about Jill as Carlos forced you to stay with Jill as the Hospital was crawling with zombies. He wondered how she was doing then shook his realizing that’s not what he should be thinking about right now. He moved swiftly behind you, he also noticed your bite mark and planted a soft kiss on it. 

“That could still be infected”, you said giggling slightly, Carlos’ hands just wandered around your body, stopping first at your breasts pinching our nipples slightly, next he slid down to your hips. You held your breath not sure of what he was doing. He rubbed a hand over your thigh causing a tiny moan to come from your lips. You had a feeling where he was going to go next, “what're you doing?”, you asked him nervously.

“you’re beautiful”, he said before trailing kisses down your neck. You shivered. Also blushing from what he just said. You closed your eyes feeling his hands getting closer to your folds. You were getting impatient as he teased actually touching your folds, letting out another whimper. You heard him let out a low chuckle. 

“Is this what you want?”, you felt him press his thumb to your clit. You let out a loud moan, rocking your hips, just from one small little touch, “I’ll take that as a yes” , he laughed. He did slow circles around your clit. You felt a knot already form in your stomach. He was being so tender with you when he could have easily been more rough with you but he wasn’t. Your eyes rolled back as he added more pressure making you moan louder. You were either weak to pleasure or weak for Carlos bringing you pleasure, you hoped it was the latter. Your toes curled and thigh twitched as he continued, the knot in your stomach felt like it was going to unravel already.

“Carlos I-I’m gonna-”, you couldn’t even finish your sentences, you were so entrapped in pleasure. You threw your head back against him as the knot came undone and you had your first orgasm. You took many breaths before finally opening your eyes and staring up at his eyes. He just smiled.

“Someone had a good time”, he said, smirking, he planted a kiss on your forehead.

“You haven’t felt good yet”, you blurted out, Your lips curved into a smile. You saw Carlos blink at you. You gently grabbed his wrist leading him back towards the bed. You laid down smirking at him. He hesitantly straddled you.

“You sure you want to do this?”, he glanced down for a second.

“Carlos, considering I let you just do that I think you already know”, you looked deeply and passionately at him.

“We don’t have a uhh”, while he didn’t want to wear one the last thing he would want is for you to end up pregnant. You placed a hand to his cheek however.

“If it makes you feel better I’ve been on the pill for the past few months”, you gave him a warm smile, “been taking it everyday since that hellhole happened, even with the poisoned water”, Carlos let out a laugh. You spread your legs to him showing how wet you were, you saw Carlos gulp seeing a lump in his throat. You tilted your head at him before feeling something rub against your thigh, you blushed at realizing what it was. You heard him grunt a few times before placing a hand on your hip. You finally saw what his cock looked like. It was pretty big, probably the biggest one you’ve seen compared to the people you had been with in the past. You quivered your lip slightly at the thought of it being able to fit inside you. 

“Something wrong princess?”, your heart skipped a beat and you became all shy.

“Oh nooo it's just that uhh”, you gulped, “your the biggest one i’ve had inside me”, you laughed nervously. 

He leaned in close to your ear, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” , he whispered.

“But I want to”, you whispered breathlessly, “just go easy on me”, you felt Carlos tease your entrance making you moan softly. 

“Tell me if it's too much ok?”, you could only nod at him, “Got it?”

“Yes”, you said breathlessly again, Carlos placed a soft kiss on your cheek, he used your slick to lubricate himself, you forgot how sensitive you still were and groaned at him bucking your hips. He slowly inserted himself inside you, making you groan and arch into him. You heard Carlos grunt as he was fully inside you. 

“ _ Fuck” _ , you groaned at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, he looked back into your eyes. You were distracted by his beautiful eyes; you didn’t even notice him about to thrust. You felt your eyes screw shut from the force and pleasure you felt. Carlos took notice and gave another hard thrust. You gave him a loud moan of appreciation, “It feels good”, you slurred at him. You heard Carlos let out a low chuckle then a groan as your wall sputtered around him.

“You feel so good”, he thrusted into you again causing a low guttural moan to come from your chest. He started to slow his pace down making you not completely lose your mind but you wanted more. You dug your fingernails into his back, he watched your face contort from the pleasure seeing your eyes roll back slightly. You could barely think straight every thought blocked out by the pleasure he was bringing you edging you closer to release.

“H-harder please”, you rasped out not even realizing you said it. Carlos slowed down even more making you whine and buck your hips.

“If I go any harder I could break you”, he said it so dryly. You were desperate for any kind of stimulation.

“I can handle it”, you said quietly, “you can be rough with me baby”, you almost wish you hadn’t said your words, almost. He jack hammered into you making your whole body shake and grab the bed.

“Still want me to go harder?”, your breath hitched for a second before letting out a moan.

“Y-yes”, it felt too good to say no to.

“If its to hard just tell me alright baby?”, he asked the first part genuinely but you could tell the baby was slightly mocking you. You nodded at him, nearly screaming as he snapped his hips, he saw your mouth go slack, tongue sticking out, eyes rolling, deep guttural primal moans coming from you. It only turned him on more. He could tell you were getting close. Your mind was turning to mush wanting to scream out in pleasure, Carlos could tell as he pressed a hand against your mouth, he gave you a look saying it was alright. It took a second before you finally screamed, muffled by his hand of course. It felt good to finally let that out.

“Imgonna”, you could barely form sentences and were still muffled by Carlos’ hand. You saw as his other and sneakily left your hip towards the swollen bud in your folds. Your whole body arched as he rubbed it slowly, screaming as well, “I’m gonna come!”, you were still muffled of course but as Carlos reeled back and hit your cervix, it was all over, moaned out his name, your walls collapsing around him. Your eyes screwed shut and you swear you saw the entire universe. Carlos rutted his hips a few times before finally coming inside you. You felt him fill your womb, making you mewl slowly as he collapsed into the crook of your neck, you felt his hot breaths hit your skin. Your arms still wrapped around him, you loosened your grip a bit as you were digging your nails into him deeply. You both just sat three for a moment before Carlos found your lips again and kissed you. You put a hand behind his head tugging his mess of hair lightly. He quickly pulled from you standing up.

“Let's get you cleaned up”, he said grabbing a towel from the bathroom and handing it to you.

“Thanks”, you said shyly, you took it and cleaned off the evidence of his love. You saw him put his boxers back on. You picked up your panties but quickly realized the wet spot from your arousal from earlier. You sighed, throwing them on the floor and just picking up your shirt, or what you thought was your shirt. It took you a second to realize whose shirt you put on. A slow blush burt across your cheeks. Carlos finally looked back at you noticing you hurriedly trying to take off his shirt. He let out a small laugh.

“You ok princess?”, if your cheeks were not pink before they certainly were now. You tried to play off your embarrassment.

“P-princess?”, you gave him a soft smile, forgetting he had called you that earlier. Carlos just got closer giving you a chaste kiss on the lips, it was quick but you gave a smile, “Keep it on, it's cute on you”, you blinked at him.

“I uhhh”, you couldn’t form your words, “but what about you?”

“I’ll be fine”, he said, placing a kiss on your forehead. This was losing battle so you caved in and just pulled the covers up to your shoulders rolling over. You felt Carlos crawl over you and slip into the sheets. You smiled feeling him behind you but gasped as he pulled you closer to him. You felt the warmness of his chest and could slightly hear his heartbeat.

“I love you”, he mumbled

“I love you too”, you said nuzzling into his chest. 


End file.
